


Indiscretion

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel slips up one night with Xion while Roxas is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the artwork by Nijuukoo called ['Regret'](http://nijuukoo.tumblr.com/post/94447049157/81314-month-day-10-regret-word-prompt-by-anon).

***

His hand shakes as he stares at the messages on his screen. He knows that she has to be awake, thinking about the same thing he is. That what they’ve done was something so horribly wrong, but neither of them had had the peace of mind to acknowledge it. No, it had been escalating for too long, and an opportunity had finally presented itself, and they both jumped on it. Literally.

With shaking legs, he gets up from the bed. He knows she’s still awake, but doesn’t bother to say anything, as it would do no good. Opening the bedroom door, he walks out, and closes it just as quietly as he’s opened it. The silence of his apartment is deafening. His phone feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. He wants to drop it, but holds on to it, clutching like it’s his last bit of sanity. He heads to the bathroom, and closes the door. His finger unlocks the screen for a second time in the past five minutes, as he tries to push the apprehension that’s manifesting in his whole body. Going to his call log, he sees the last call had only been a half hour ago. Eight missed calls. How could he have not heard them?

Axel’s finger pushes the green phone symbol, and holds it down for a second. He knows he can just of easily pressed the number 2 in, as that’s Roxas’ speed dial number. But, for some reason, he can’t bother to use it, as it doesn’t feel right. He clutches his stomach as the ringing begins. He knows it won’t go on for long, as he knows just how much his boyfriend worries when he can’t get ahold of him.

“Axel? Axel, are you alright? Please tell me Xion is with you. I can’t seem to get a hold of her. You two haven’t been in an accident, have you?” Roxas is blabbering, the anxiety in his tone evident making Axel’s heart heavy.

“Yeah, Roxas. I’m fine. Sorry, I guess I didn’t hear my phone.” It sounds lame. He knows it sounds lame, but he can’t think of a plausible excuse.

“Is Xion with you?”

He closes his eyes, and sees her beneath his body. Her mouth open as soft, tender moans permeate the air, those moans going straight to his heart. He can smell her on him, and it makes him physically sick. Taking a deep breath, he nods his head, as he pushes the phone against his ear. He lowers the lid of the toilet, and sits down on it, trying to mentally prepare himself for this conversation.

“Yeah, Rox. She’s here.” He says it as nonchalantly as he can, but he knows that it isn’t good enough. He’s surprised that Roxas has yet to ask what he’s even awake at this hour. Just as he’s thinking that, he pauses. He can hear his boyfriend’s breath catch in his throat, the sound making his heart break.

“Tell me you didn’t, Axel.” His voice takes on a darker tone.

He stays quiet. He doesn’t even know how it happened, but it did. And he knows his silence is worse than anything he can say, because he just _knows_ that Roxas knows. He rests his feet on top of the toilet seat, hugging his knees to his chest, as the tears begin to fall.

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t!” Roxas lashes out. “Don’t fucking tell me you’re sorry, Axel. Don’t you fucking dare cry right now, thinking that it will sway my feelings.” He can hear the tears and agony in his voice, and hugs his knees tighter.

“Roxas, I-” He begins to speak, but shuts up when Roxas begins to talk over him.

“It’s late. I can’t deal with this right now.” A dial tone rings loud in his ear, which goes silent after his phone decides it has had enough.

The phone drops to the floor, as a sob wracks his body. Axel can’t believe what he’s done, or how it has gotten to this point. He leaves the phone on the bathroom floor and leaves, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he quietly turns it, and steps back into the bedroom.

“Axel?” Her voice is soft, full of concern. The complete opposite of what he just had to deal with. It sounds just as comforting as it had earlier in the evening, before things had changed.

“Go back to sleep, Xion.” He replies wearily, not wanting to make a mess of things even more so than he already has. He walks through the room, the darkness making it difficult to see just where he’s going. Once he’s moved around the bed and made it back to his side, he sits back down, and cradles his head in his hands, his elbows digging into the soft flesh of his thighs.

Warmth surrounds him, as bare breasts press against his back. Xion hugs him from behind, holding him tightly. He sobs softly, no longer caring if she sees or not. He can hear a soft buzzing sound coming from the other side of the room, and it makes the tears spill faster from his eyes.

“Do you want me to go?” Xion is barely speaking, but he can hear her perfectly, as silence manifests in the room. “I understand if you’d rather be alone right now.”

Wiping off his face, Axel shakes his head. “No, it’s late. I don’t want something to happen.” He grabs a tissue, and blows his nose. “We fucked up, Shi.”

She doesn’t answer him. There’s no need to, for they both know it’s the truth. The warmth disappears, as she moves back to her side of the bed. He hears her get up, and grabs her phone, which is still vibrating. He looks over his shoulder, and sees her leave the room, still completely naked, the curves of her body making both his head and his heart hurt more. Flopping down on the pillow, he closes his eyes, and tries to brush away the pungent smell that’s still in the room; the smell of their transgression. He’s torn between wanting to vomit, and wanting to inhale the scent more. He closes his eyes, wishing for this night to end.

…

Xion’s body is still tingling as she goes into the living room. She pulls the blanket that rests on the back of the couch and lays it down, not wanting to feel cold leather on her naked body. She’s moving as if still stuck in a dream, or in this case, perhaps a nightmare would be more appropriate. The phone is vibrating steadily in her hand, as he keeps calling her over and over. She has no idea what Axel’s told him, but knows that if he keeps calling her in this manner, more than likely he told him the truth.

“Roxas?” She answers what looks like to be the 40th call from him.

“How could you, Xion?” His voice sounds distant. “How could you do this, when you know how much I love him?”

She blinks back the tears that are threatening to fall, as she listens to his accusations. “How could I?”

“Don’t mimic me!” Roxas seethes, the anger palpable. “Just answer the question!”

“Why do you keep calling me?” She directs the conversation somewhere else, as she’s not ready to answer the question. “Can’t you just go to bed, Roxas? Please. Let’s talk about this in the morning.”

“Are you going home?”

“No.” She doesn’t bother to tell him that Axel has all but forbidden her from leaving. But she’s not going back into that room. She can’t. She doesn’t trust herself right now, after having that brief taste of true happiness. The regret is there, yes, but it was something she had been yearning to do for a very long time.

“Are you two still naked? Do you plan on fucking him again?”

The taunts are warranted. She knows she deserves to hear them, from the amount of anger and anguish she can hear in his voice. “If you must know, I’m sleeping in the living room.”

“Can’t stand the thought of sleeping next to him? Knowing that you’ve basically broken us up?”

Xion closes her eyes. “We’ll talk later, Roxas.”

“No, we won’t.”

“Fine. We won’t.” She ends the call, too emotionally exhausted to care any longer. She hits the button on the side, pressing it in with her thumb until the power down screen appears. Selecting to turn off her phone, she sets it down on the floor, and hopes that whatever they’ve done somehow corrects itself between now and when daylight occurs. She closes her eyes, the tears still slipping from them, as sadness washes over her body.

Axel walks out to the living room, and sees her, fast asleep on the couch, the blanket barely covering her. He picks her up gently, cradling her close to his chest, as he walks her back to the bedroom. If anyone is going to sleep on the couch tonight, it was going to be him. Once she was tucked into bed, he takes the blanket, and goes out to the living room.

Sleep evades him. His stomach is in knots, as he thinks about just how he got put into this position in the first place. Rolling over, he stares at the back of the couch, and wills the night to pass by fast.

…

_Since Roxas had obligations that he couldn’t break for the evening, Axel had decided to ring up Xion and ask her if she had wanted to hang out. It had been a long time since just the two of them had hung out together, and he felt a little guilty about that. She had told him she’d be at his house around nine with a terrible movie, and some food to grub on, if he promised to provide some adult beverages. He readily agreed, and told her that he’d see her then._

_She showed up promptly at nine, with a copy of Kung Pow: Enter the Fist. He laughed, and shook his head, as he moved out of the way to let her into his apartment._

_“What? I told you I was going to bring a terrible movie.” Her smile made him laugh more, as he thought about all the times he had seen that movie. Closing the door, he grabbed one of the bags of food from her, and headed into the kitchen._

_“Yeah, but to me, that’s not a terrible film. It’s like one of my all-time favorites.” He set the bag down on the counter._

_Xion was still smiling, as she grabbed some wine from the fridge. “Did you buy this for me?”_

_“I did.” He nodded, knowing that she didn’t care too much for the beer he and Roxas tended to drink._

_“Maybe I brought that movie over, because I knew it was your favorite.” She winked, and headed to the living room, grabbing a couple of tv trays._

_They settled in for the night, talking amicably for the duration of the film. Axel had forgotten how nice it was to just hang out, and spend some time with her. She had teased him, saying she was a last resort, since his boyfriend was away for the evening, but he made sure she knew that wasn’t the case._

_So engrossed in her company, Axel had forgotten about his phone, and it seemed that she had done the same. Neither of them had bothered to check their phones since earlier in the evening. His was still in his pocket, but knew it was going to be pointless to check, as when Roxas was away from him, he was always completely away from him. The second movie ended, and Axel looked down at his lap, where Xion had decided to use his thigh as a pillow, her body stretched out on the length of the couch._

_“You gonna head home now?” He asked her, fingers playing idly with her hair. “It’s pretty late.” He looked over at the clock, and saw that it was just past two in the morning._

_She tilted her head up, and looked at him, her blue eyes shining in the soft light of the television. “Not really tired. Unless you’d rather I go home? I didn’t have much to drink.”_

_“No, I like hanging out with you.” His fingers continued to run through her hair, as his mind started to think of things he really shouldn’t be thinking about. His fingers left her hair, as he started to touch the soft skin of her cheeks, his fingertips moving dangerously close to her lips._

_“Axel?” Xion tilted her head towards his hand, her lips brushing against the tips of his fingers. He groaned low, and watched as her lips continued to kiss each finger, those parted lips making him forget just why this was a bad idea._

_Then, he remembered. He pulled his hand away quickly, his cheeks warm. “S-Sorry,” he mumbled, trying to forget just how good it felt when she did that._

_“I should be the one that’s sorry,” Xion shook her head. “I shouldn’t have done that.” She sat up on the couch, and gave a small stretch. “Thanks for hanging out with me tonight, Axel. I missed seeing you.”_

_“I missed you too.” He admitted, as he got up and walked with her to the door. “Do you have everything?”_

_“Yep.”_

_He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her close. One of her arms slipped under his left shoulder, while the other went over his right shoulder. Breathing deep, he could smell what lingered of her perfume, as he hugged her tighter. Without even thinking, he pulled back from her, and brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss._

_Xion gasped softly, but did not back away from him. Axel’s mind went back on auto-pilot, and kept placing kiss after kiss against her lips. The next thing he knew, his tongue was touching hers, as he held her against the back of the door, trying to kiss her more. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as she jumped up, locking her ankles behind his back. He groaned low into the kiss, his hands wandering to her backside, helping her to stay up._

_Both were panting hard, as their intense kiss broke off. He kept his arms secured around her, and looked into her eyes for the briefest of moments. What he saw there was something that made his stomach drop. There was love and adoration there, something he hadn’t seen before in her eyes. Or, maybe it had always been there, but he had been too worried about mucking things up, to even want to suggest taking it a step further._

_Axel made a quick decision, pulling her away from the door, and carefully carried her back to his room. Planting soft kisses across her lips as he walked blindly, their kisses began to intensify as he made it to his bedroom, the door habitually closed, providing a perfect anchor for him to push his body into hers._

_His arousal began to skyrocket, as he pushed his knee against her core. He could feel the dampness between her thighs, as he rubbed his knee against her center. Their kiss ended as she cried out, her hands now secured on his shoulders._

_“Please!” She gyrated her hips against him, as he kept encouraging her with the gentle thrust of his knee._

_Reaching for the doorknob, he twisted it, and walked into the room, kicking the door closed with his bare foot. He laid her down on the bed, keeping himself elevated, as he looked into her eyes. It was too late to stop now. What scared him the most was that he didn’t want to stop, because it felt right to be doing this. His hand rested at her waist, warring with himself, as he tried to decide just how far this was going to go._

_She decided for him, as she moved his hand to help pull down the yoga pants she had worn over to his place. He lowered his head, and kissed her abdomen, pulling the articles of clothing off of her, as he inhaled her scent. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been with a woman, and was almost too nervous to start._

_Dipping his head down, his tongue touched her moist folds, as her legs spread naturally for him. He moaned low, intoxicated by just how turned on she was by him. He began to lick her more, dipping his tongue into her folds as the fingers in his hair began to tighten their grip. He could hear her mewling with each soft stroke of his tongue. He moved his tongue upwards, finding the spot that he knew would stimulate her the most, and latched onto it. Sucking around the area, he began to press his tongue against the raised skin. Taking a chance, he slipped a finger inside of her, as he alternated between the gentle suction, and tapping the tip of his tongue against that spot. He heard her cry out his name, her inner walls clamping down tight around his finger as she began to climax, pulling his hair unknowingly. He groaned low in his throat, as he kept rubbing his tongue against her, until she began to beg him to stop._

_“N-No more…” Xion half-moaned, half-panted. “P-Please, I can’t…”_

_He sat up, and wiped off his chin and mouth, a smirk forming naturally on his face. “Too much?”_

_“A little.” She fanned herself with her hand, panting softly. Her hands went down to her shirt, and she pulled it off, revealing her bare breasts to him._

_“When did you take your bra off?” He asked, surprised to not see one there. He reached over towards his nightstand, and grabbed a condom from the drawer. He held it up to show her, waiting for her to say yes or no. It was easier to ask simple questions, than dwell on what they both know they’re doing. He got undressed, tossing his clothes towards the floor on his side of the bed._

_She nodded her head, as he tore into the package with haste. “When you first went down on me.”_

_“Yeah, I was a little preoccupied to notice.” He rolled the condom on. Once it was secured, he brushed his fingertips against her pert nipples, amazed by the soft moan he drew from her mouth._

_He settled between her legs, and looked up at her one last time, as he placed the tip against her opening. “Shi…”_

_“Just do it, Axel,” she whispered._

_WIth that final affirmation, he sank into her body, groaning low as she pulled him into her body. Their moans were both loud and soft, as they rocked together. He watched her face, enjoying each expression that crossed it - from loud rapture, to silent euphoria. He could feel himself getting close to his orgasm, and began to pump faster into her. Her nails began to drag down his back, as he moaned louder._

_“C-Careful,” he moaned. “N-No marks…”_

_“Right,” Xion stopped dragging her nails, and instead wrapped her legs around his waist. “I’m close, Axel…” She arched up towards his chest._

_The feel of her bosom against his own was what did him in. He pressed his face against her neck, as he bucked his hips hard, thrusting deeper into her. He felt her tighten around him, as she began to scream his name, over and over. His orgasm hit him hard, as he pushed deep inside of her, whispering her name softly into her ear as he fell into oblivion._

_They both laid there for a few moments, panting softly together. Realizing what he had just done, he pulled out of her , and moved to his side of the bed, feeling cold. He grabbed some tissues and took the condom off with them, balling it up and then threw it into the wastebasket. He handed her some tissues, which she took from him without saying a word._

_He reached down for his pants and put them on, sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling sick to his stomach. His phone vibrated in his pocket, his heart stopping when he saw what was on the screen._

_This wasn’t going to go well._

…

It’s early. Too early, but it doesn’t matter. Axel has gotten no sleep, wearing sunglasses to keep anyone from seeing how red his eyes are. He sits in a diner, fiddling with a menu, even though he’s got no appetite. There’s coffee on the table, but he hasn’t touched it, afraid that if he drinks it, he’ll just regurgitate it. He fiddles with his phone, the selfie that Roxas had taken of the two of them mocking him, as he checks it again to see what time it is.

Xion left at some point, but he’s not sure when. He doesn’t want to think about it, because when he does, all he can hear is her wanton gasps ringing in his ears. She’s asking him to move, begging him to go faster. He bites his bottom lip, as tears begin to well up once more, as he relives that moment again. They were going to have to talk, preferably before Roxas gets to her, but he may not have a choice in that matter.

“You want some more coffee?” A waitress comes over to him, holding a fresh pot of coffee. He shakes his head, and watches her go over to the next table.

“Why’d you pick this place?” His stomach clenches, as the person he’s been waiting for slips into the booth across from him. “And what’s with the sunglasses?”

“Morning to you too.” Axel mumbles, too ashamed to look at his boyfriend, who is flagging down the waitress.

Once his drink order is placed, Roxas looks at him. “Do you want to address it now? Or wait until we’ve had our awkward meal?”

“I’m not hungry.” He sighs. “Fine, let’s talk. Look, I know I fucked up.”

“I’m not going to argue with you on that point.” Roxas sips the coffee that’s just been placed in front of him. “What I want to know is, was this the first time? Or have you guys been banging each other behind my back?”

Axel’s heart lurches when he hears that. “No, this was the only time. Roxas, I don’t know what to say. It just happened.”

“It just _happened_?” Roxas asked, anger slowly creeping into his voice. “And to think, I was worried about the two of you. I’m a fool.”

He slams his hand down on the counter, drawing attention from other patrons. His temper is quick to fall, as he really does not wish to make a scene. “I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“Are you sorry?” Roxas asked.

“Of _course_ I’m sorry.” Axel pulls off his sunglasses and stares at Roxas.

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” He puts the dark lenses back on, shielding his red eyes away.

“Can I ask what happened?”

“I don’t think you want to know, Rox.”

“Why not? If you guys fucked because I had other plans last night, then I think I deserve to know what happened!” Roxas’ words rose in pitch.

Throwing money down on the table, Axel stands up, and grabs Roxas’ wrist, dragging him out of the coffee shop. If they’re going to have this argument, he’d rather do it in a less conspicuous place. Once they arrived at his car, he unlocked it, and let go of Roxas. “Get in.”

“Fuck you!” Roxas shouts at him, pushing him hard on the chest. “FUCK YOU.”

“Get in, Roxas,” Axel pleads. “I don’t want to do this outside. I didn’t want to do it in there, which is why I brought you out here!” He gets into the car, and sits down.

Either Roxas is going to run away, and face this later, or he’ll get in the car. He hopes it’s the latter, and waits patiently as the blonde is still standing next to the driver’s door. After what seems like an eternity, he walks around the car, and gets into the passenger seat.

“Drive.” Roxas states.

“I can’t have this conversation with you while I drive, Roxas.” He starts the car, music blaring on his car stereo.

It’s a cd that Roxas made him when they had first gotten together, and he had been listening to it for the past couple of days. It reminded Axel of simpler times, of when it had just been the three of them - Roxas, Xion, and himself - and they had just been friends. When he and Roxas had gotten into a serious relationship, he had pushed away some things he had been feeling. She understood him, got exactly what he needed. She was his best friend. And he had no doubt in his mind that she was Roxas’ best friend as well. He knew better than to call her when they got into a tiff, as Roxas usually got to her first. Now, he had pretty much ruined everything, and really had no idea what he was going to do to try and fix it.

“I didn’t know you still listened to this.” Roxas comments, the air thick with tension. “I made this a long time ago.”

“Yeah, well, when someone doesn’t have a fancy car with an iPod jack, they tend to listen to cds.” Axel’s words come out more bitter than he intends them to, but it’s too late to take them back. He drives a little bit further, then pulls off to the side of the road. Turning the car off, he tries to let go of the wheel, but can’t. His fingers are stuck, locked on. He didn’t want to reach for the blonde’s hands, as he always did whenever they went for a drive, because he knows he doesn’t deserve to touch him.

The car is quiet for a little bit, the sound of the traffic on the highway the only noise surrounding them. “I don’t think we can be together anymore,” Roxas states in a monotone voice.

“Roxas…” The bile is starting to rise up from his throat, as he realizes the severity of what he’s done. Not that he didn’t know it the night before, but he just hadn’t cared. He was just thinking about what he needed in that moment, and he took it. He took it, and now he was suffering the consequences from what he took.

“Don’t, Axel.” Roxas shook his head slowly. “There’s no point. This….what you and I have? It doesn’t seem to be working anymore.”

“You’re not doing this because of what happened, are you?” Axel asks, the worry evident in his voice. He knows he’s being selfish by asking, but he wants to know that that wasn’t the cause of all of this. The tears start to slip from his eyes, the warmth coating the marks on his face.

“Partially,” his boyfriend admits. “Was she….”

The question hangs in the air. He knows what Roxas wants to ask, and is grateful when he doesn’t finish the sentence. He can still hear it in his head, though. ‘ _Was she good?_ ’ Axel closes his eyes, and tries to forget, but he can’t because he knows it will be a lie.

“Yes,” he answers honestly, his voice trembling. “And I hate that I can’t lie to you, because it would make it so much easier if I could.”

“Have you slept with anyone else?”

“Does it even matter? Would you believe me?” He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

Roxas is looking out the window, a pensive look on his face. “I guess it depends. No, it really doesn’t matter at this point. I’d still like to know the truth. You always get so mad at me, when you see me being flirtatious with someone. Maybe it’s because you figured I was sleeping around, just like you were?”

“Stop.” Axel’s hands balled into fists. “I’ve never looked at another guy before. You’re the only one I love. You’re the person that makes me the happiest.”

“And yet, you slept with Xion.” Roxas mumbles. “Yeah, that makes me feel better about how I perform in bed. Knowing you went from me to her.”

“It wasn’t like that!” He slams his hand down on the center console. “It’s different with her. It’s different with the three of us. Don’t you miss us all being together? Or am I the only one that misses how we used to be?”

“I do,” Roxas continues to look at the window. “But, I was happy to take that next step with you. Maybe you aren’t ready to make that kind of commitment to me.”

Axel sighs. “I am ready to make that commitment, Roxas. I love you.”

“But, you love Xion too.”

“Maybe I do.” He turns in his seat to look at Roxas. “Am I in love with her? I don’t think so. Am I in love with you?” That question got Roxas to look at him. “I’m not sure either. I know I love the both of you very much. What I did last night is inexcusable. I don’t want you to hate her, because if there is anyone you should hate, it’s me.”

“I can’t.” Tears fall from Roxas’ eyes. “I can’t hate either of you.”

“Why not?” Axel starts to lift his hand, to wipe away Roxas’ tears, but then stops himself.

“I love you, that’s why.” He states it, without hesitation. “I love the both of you. And, I’d be a hypocrite if I faulted you for what you did last night, because I’ve wanted to do the same to her.”

Staring at him, Axel blinks a few times, trying to figure out just what he was saying. “Wait, but I thought you didn’t like girls?”

“I’d say the same for you.” Roxas rubbed his hands over his face. “Look, I don’t know what I want right now. Do you?”

“I don’t want to us to break up.” Axel replies, almost too quickly. “But, I know that that’s probably what has to happen, since what I did last night...well… I know you don’t trust me now, and there’s nothing I can do to change that.” He bites his bottom lip, not wanting to cry more.

“But, you want to keep sleeping with her, don’t you?”

He waits a moment before replying. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, if you do, then….” Roxas takes a deep breath. “Then, I guess we can try to have an open relationship.”

His stomach drops, the feeling becoming almost second nature by this point. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said, we can try and be in an open relationship. If you want to sleep with her, fine. Be safe about it. That just means I can sleep with whoever I want. Are you willing to deal with that?”

Axel stays quiet. “Not really, but what other choice do I have? Does that mean you’re going to fuck every Tom, Dick and Harry?”

“No.” Roxas shakes his head. “But, if I want to, I might.”

“Why do you even want to stay with me, then?” Axel turns away from him. “I’d rather we just break up, because I don’t want to think about your dick in some other guy, and you suddenly want to be with them more than me.”

“Because I love you. And I’m not going to find someone else that gets me the way you do, Axel. You’re both my best friend, and my lover.” He glances over, and sees Roxas is looking out the window once more. “Honestly, I don’t want to sleep with anyone else but you. If you want to sleep with her, fine.”

“What about just the three of us?” He knows he’s being selfish again, but he can’t help himself from asking. Because that’s what he truly wants. He wants the three of them to be together. “I don’t want to do date, or have sex, with anyone else but the two of you.”

The car is quiet for a few moments. “Why should you get what you want? You’re the one that decided to sleep with her. Not me. Yes, I’ve thought about it, but I never acted on it. Why? Because we were in a relationship together.”

“If you want to, then do it!” Axel reaches over, and takes his boyfriend’s hand. “Roxas, don’t you see? Why can’t we give it a shot? See if it works? If it doesn’t, then we can do that open relationship thing you suggested. I’m willing to try it, if you give this a try first.”

“I don’t want you to win,” Roxas speaks quietly. “By me giving in to what you’re suggesting, it makes everything you did last night okay. And, to me, it’s not okay. My heart hurts so bad right now, Axel.”

He squeezes his hand gently. “I know. I fucked up bad. But you said it yourself - you’ve thought about her too. I think it would be silly of us to not see if we can work together.”

“I don’t want you there when I’m alone with her.” Roxas finally agrees. “I want my own time alone with her.”

“Done.” Axel lets go of his hand. “Do you want to go back home now?”

“Yeah. But, let’s go back to your place?” Roxas asks, resting his hand on Axel’s thigh. “I’m exhausted, and just want to nap.”

He turns the key, the music blaring back on. “Of course, Roxas. We’ll go back to my place.”

When they return to his apartment, they head straight to his bedroom. The evidence of the night before has disappeared, as Axel changed his sheets as soon as Xion had snuck out of his apartment. He still hadn’t called her, but knew she she would understand. He watches Roxas slip out of his pants, keeping his boxers on, and crawls into the bed, laying in the center. He slips his own pants off, and lays in his designated spot. Roxas rests in his arms, and sighs softly.

“This is going to be difficult, Axel. You have to always be honest with me, okay? If you start to feel like you’d rather be with her more, then you have to let me know. And I promise to do the same for you.”

He nods his head, and holds Roxas close to his body. “I think we should all talk about it this evening.”

“After we nap. Because I’m exhausted.” Roxas yawns, proving his point.

“Agreed.”

They nap for most of the day, as neither had gotten much sleep the night before. Axel wakes up first, and listens to Roxas’ soft snores, his head still resting comfortably against his chest. He reaches for his phone, and sees one text message on his phone. He sees it’s from Xion. “ _Is everything okay?_ ” He figures since Roxas is still snoring, he’d send her a text back.

“ _Yes. In a manner of speaking. Can you come over in an hour or so?_ ” He presses the send button, and feels Roxas start to stir.

“Axel?” He yawns, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost 5.” Axel’s phone vibrates in his hand. “I asked Xion to come over in an hour. She said yes. Are you okay with that?”

Roxas nods, yawning a little more. “Can I shower?”

“Of course. You want to be alone?”

“No.” Roxas shakes his head. “Come with me?”

They take a long shower, both touching each other’s body as if it was the first time. Axel’s heart pounds hard in his chest each time Roxas’ hands touched his body, as he had feared he was never going to feel this again. He kept encouraging Roxas to explore more, not holding anything back. No penetration sex occurs, which Axel is more than happy about. They both pump each other’s cocks slowly, the mutual masturbation almost more satisfying than being buried deep inside of each other’s body.

Cleaning up, they both wear goofy grins on their face, as they fight for the small mirror in the bathroom. Axel goes to his bedroom and grabs some of the clothes Roxas keeps at his apartment, and leaves them on the sink for Roxas to change into. Both share another smile, before he leaves to go and change in the bedroom.

Xion knocks on the door at six. Axel looks over at Roxas, who is sitting on the couch, a shy smile on his face. Axel feels as if he’s having an out of body experience, as he opens the door. “Hi.” He smiles, before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips.

“Axel!” She squeaks, pushing him away when she sees Roxas. “What are you doing??”

Roxas covers his mouth, his laughter muffled. “It’s alright, Shi.” Axel kisses the top of her head, and moves out of the way. “Why don’t you sit down on the couch?”

“What the hell is going on?” She declines the offer, and stands in the center of the room. Axel goes and sits on the couch, leaving a space between Roxas and himself. “Roxas?”

He waits for the blonde to speak. “Look, I said some awful things last night.” Roxas states, looking down at the floor. “I was really, really upset about what you two did last night. But, after talking about it with Axel, I kinda realized why it made me so upset.”

She stays standing, crossing her arms over her chest. “Go on.”

“I guess I was upset because there’s been a few times when we’ve hung out, and I didn’t make a move. I’m pretty sure you didn’t ask him to stop because it’s Axel.” Roxas looks up at her.

“And I can understand that, because I’m the same way with him. But, I’ve thought about it. A lot, actually.”

Axel observes their exchange. Roxas stands up and walks over to her, approaching her hesitantly. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that he and I both talked about it, and we’d like to try and be in a relationship together.”

“But…. you two are already in a relationship? Unless you broke up? Is that what you mean?” Xion’s cluelessness made Axel laugh. “What?” She looks over at him, confused. “What’s so funny?”

He stands up, and joins the two of them. “We’d like the three of us to try and be in a relationship. Yes, I fucked up last night. I shouldn’t have done what I did, but what’s done is done. I really liked what we shared, Shi. Maybe it’s too selfish to want the both of you, but I do. Equally.” He leans down, placing a soft kiss on Roxas’ lips, then places a soft kiss on Xion’s lips. “You can say no.”

“I….” She looks back and forth between the two of them. “Are you sure? What does this even mean?”

“It means you and I have sex, you and Axel have sex, and Axel and I have sex.” Roxas states. “And, I suppose there will be times when the three of us will probably have sex together, in some sort of fashion.”

Axel moans low at the thought. “Not fair, Roxas.”

“Is this what you want?” Xion asks Roxas. “This isn’t because you want to make him, or me, happy, is it?”

“At first, it was.” Roxas replies. “But now? It’s because I want it. I’ve thought about it, and it makes sense to me. I love you, and I love him. He loves me, and you. Do you love the both of us?”

He waits with bated breath, afraid that she’s going to say no. “Of course I do.” She steps closer to the two of them. “How is this even going to work?”

“Let’s worry about that later.” Axel hugs them both.

Roxas nods. “We’ll figure it out together.”

“Together?” Xion asks.

“Together.” Both Roxas and Axel repeat in unison.

The last twenty-four hours had been crazy for Axel, but he wouldn’t have changed the outcome. Maybe he would have changed how everything had happened the night before, but now that they were all in agreement to this new relationship, he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

“Oh, but I get to have sex with you alone before we do anything together,” Roxas smirks.

“Roxas!” Xion blushes deeply. “And you agreed to that, Axel?”

He nods his head. “Only fair, considering what we did last night.” He wiggles his eyebrows, smiling as he watches her blush continue to escalate.

“What am I going to do with the two of you?” She laughs, and kisses Roxas on the lips. “Fine. You get a night with me. What are we doing now?”

“Cuddle pile on my bed?” Axel suggests.

“An excellent plan. I want to be in the middle!” Roxas darts out of the room, and races into the bedroom. Both Axel and Xion laugh, as they follow him in there.

When he sees both Roxas and Xion on his bed, waiting patiently for him he knows everything is going to be just fine. There may be bumps, but the three of them would make it work.


End file.
